Gally
Gally is a Glader who mistrusted Thomas from the beginning, turning into Tom's first enemy in the Glade. He was said to be named after Galileo. Biography ''The Maze Runner'' Gally became a Glader after arriving in the Glade. However, he was despised by most of the Gladers due to his arrogant nature. Two years later, Gally witnessed the arrival of a teenage boy named Thomas who Gally immediately became enemies with. After being interrogated with Thomas by Newt, Minho got into an arguement with Gally that ended with Gally running off into the Maze and going missing. After missing for many days, Gally eventually returned to the Glade and warned the Gladers that the Maze's creators were going to kill them before he was attacked and dragged away by a Griever. Gally was apprehended by WICKED and taken into their control. When the surviving Gladers made it through the Greiver hole, Gally emerged from the shadows with a knife and while under control of WICKED, attempted to kill Thomas. A young Glader named Chuck jumped in front of the knife and was killed in Thomas's place. Thomas, angered by Chuck's demise, attacked Gally. While Gally and Thomas fought, a group of adults entered the chamber and killed the WICKED agents. Thomas knocked Gally unconscious and fled with Teresa and the other Gladers. ''The Death Cure'' Unknown to Thomas and the other Gladers, Gally was taken into custody by WICKED agents and imprisoned in WICKED's headquarters. During his imprisonment, Gally felt guilty for Chuck's death as he could not control it and made several attempts to escape, but was stopped by the WICKED guards every time. However, a group of spies snuck into the facility. They told Gally that if he acted crazy WICKED would get rid of him and put him in a city somewhere in the United States where Gally and the spies could meet again and Gally could join them. He later sends a message to Thomas, Minho, Newt, Brenda and Jorge to meet them at his apartment in Denver, where he now works for the Right Arm trying to take over WICKED. He explains to them how he escaped and tells them how WICKED is after them and Hans, the man they need to get rid of the implants in their brains. He also tells them that Teresa and the rest have been there, and if they wanted to join the Right Arm after finding them, they should come see him. When Thomas and Brenda are led later on to the leader of the Right Arm, Gally is with him, and he assured him that Thomas is to be trusted. He becomes part of the "army" that takes the Immune back to WICKED to take over it, but then ends up joining Thomas and the rest after they discover the Right Arm's true intentions of blowing the place up, leaving the Immunes in the Maze. He helps Thomas rescue the rest of the Immunes, going back to the Maze and then fighting against the Grievers and Janson's men before going through the Flat Trans to the last paradise with the Immunes. Mazerunner gallystill.jpg|Gally in the Glade 8.jpg|Gally with a torch 11.jpg|Gally at Teresa's arrival 5.jpg|Gally before banishing Ben Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Immunes Category:Male Characters Category:Group A Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters